


Больная привычка

by WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2021



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: Drama, Gen, Self-Harm
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2021/pseuds/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2021
Summary: Некоторые вещи не сразу выходят из привычки. Даже если они не несут никакой пользы.
Relationships: Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis & Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious
Kudos: 1





	Больная привычка

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Больная привычка  
>  **Бета:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021   
> **Размер:** драббл, 950 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Хего Дамаск (Дарт Плэгас), Шив Палпатин (Дарт Сидиус)  
>  **Категория:** джен  
>  **Жанр:** драма  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Предупреждения:** упоминается домашнее насилие, селфхарм  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Некоторые вещи не сразу выходят из привычки. Даже если они не несут никакой пользы.  
>  **Примечание:** Последствия детских травм и кривого воспитания. Зарисовка из серии "а что, если".   
> **Для голосования:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021 - "Больлная привычка"

Усердные тренировки изматывали Палпатина, но он по-прежнему оставался недоволен собой. Хотя учитель и говорил, что для человека он весьма успешен в освоении боевых искусств и того, что предлагала Темная сторона, Сидиусу казалось — недостаточно. Он считал, что Плэгас намеренно приукрашает его успехи, желая таким образом приободрить и не задеть слишком сильно.

— Для человека весьма неплохо, — сказал учитель под конец тренировки. Сидиус не стал спорить, но твердо решил, что продолжит в одиночестве. Даже если 11–4Д будет настаивать на том, чтобы он прекратил, потому что магистр Дамаск будет беспокоиться. 

«К сарлакку твое недовольство!» — раздраженно думал Сидиус, отрабатывая то, чему Плэгас научил его не так давно.

— Сидиус, — позвал его Плэгас, когда устал смотреть за тем, как упорствует его ученик, — я ценю твое старание, но не забывай, что ты человек. Ваши тела слишком легко повредить и трудно исцелить.

Не ожидавший того, что за ним наблюдают, Сидиус резко обернулся на звук. Раскрасневшийся, с растрепанными волосами, он бросил на учителя злой взгляд и поджал губы. В самом деле, на что он, никчемный человеческий юноша, рассчитывал? На то, что Дарт Плэгас снизойдет до искренней похвалы? Что оценит старания ученика, а не осудит его?

— Простите, учитель, — процедил он сквозь зубы. — Вы как всегда правы.

— Ученик, у тебя есть Сила, но тебе недостает разумности. Не стоит гнаться за тем, чтобы суметь сделать все идеально сразу — так ты скорее травмируешь себя или истощишь тело до предела. Тебе стоит попридержать свое рвение и научиться контролировать эмоции. Даже если тебе кажется, что это не путь ситхов. Мы не мясники, Сидиус, не забывай об этом. Эмоции не должны контролировать тебя. Придавать сил — да, но не вести тебя. 

Плэгас внимательно посмотрел на ученика, ярко пылающего гневом и нескрываемым раздражением.

— Успокойся. Вернись к себе и помедитируй. Твоим мыслям нужен покой.

— Да, учитель.

Сидиус покинул тренировочный зал первым, практически сбегая. Ему казалось, что он все сделал не так, как надо. Что недостоин зваться учеником Плэгаса и настолько жалок, что не ясно, по какой причине муун продолжает с ним возиться. Возможно, потому что считает его забавным? Или считает забавными его реакции?

Сидиусу казалось, что его только что очень строго отчитали, хотя объективно Плэгас пытался позаботиться о нем. Но это проявление заботы Сидиус счел еще одной претензией в свой адрес.

«Ты слишком слаб».

Сидиус не пытался отогнать возникающие мысли. Наоборот, купался в них, погружаясь глубже в себя.

«Ты ничтожен. Ты не нужен ему. Ты обуза».

Вдох. Выдох. Сидиус сел на кровать и постарался рассуждать чуть более здраво. К сожалению, это не получалось, и клубок мыслей продолжал разворачиваться.

«Ничтожество», — прозвучал в голове голос покойного отца.

«Тебя следовало бы выпороть, но марать руки…» — продолжал все тот же ненавистный ядовитый голос.

«Прикасаться к тебе — противно».

«Ты не достоин нашей фамилии».

Все внутри Сидиуса кричало, а он сам не мог успокоиться и отрешиться от отцовского голоса. Будто бы Косинга Палпатин продолжал преследовать своего сына даже после смерти.

Впрочем, был еще один способ обрести необходимый покой. 

За ошибками неминуемо должно было следовать наказание. Это Палпатин уяснил еще в детстве, когда за малейшую провинность Косинга поднимал на него руку. Иногда Шив удивлялся, как от отцовских плетей на спине не осталось видимых шрамов. Но просить наказать себя — значит унижаться перед Плэгасом. 

Палпатин вспомнил, что когда отец не хотел марать об него свои руки, он заставлял сына наказывать себя самостоятельно. От ударов оставались болезненные следы, а сам Шив чувствовал себя вдвойне оскорбленным и униженным. Впрочем, позже, он будто бы приучился к боли, следующей после неудач, и наказывал себя сам — родители даже не догадывались о том, чем он порой занимался. Это и правда помогало успокоить бушующий ураган эмоций внутри и остудить голову, чтобы дальше поступать согласно доводам разума.

Сидиус наспех смастерил плеть из цепочек, сорванных с одного из платьев. Будет больно, конечно, но боль его не страшила — наоборот, он ждал ее и предвкушал, как с каждым ударом ему будет становиться все легче.

Он спустил халат с плеч, перехватил поудобнее цепочки и на пробу хлестнул себя по обнаженной спине. Первый удар ожидаемо вышел слабым. Второй — уже сильнее. На пятый Сидиус отчетливо ощутил, как декоративные камни болезненно ударили по позвонкам, но не прекратил своего занятия. Монотонная пульсирующая боль действительно помогала отвлечься от собственных неудач.

«За слабость», — Сидиус от души ударил себя еще раз.

«За то, какой ты хрупкий», — еще один удар пришелся по и без того рассеченной спине.

«За твой гнев».

Сидиус почувствовал, как на коже выступили капли крови.

«Ничтожество!» — он вложил всю силу в последний удар, но цепочки так и не коснулись спины, будто кто-то незримый как следует сжал его руки, не позволяя двигаться.

Плэгас замер в двери, контролируя, чтобы случайно не вывернуть ученику руки или не сломать запястья, держа Силой. Он не был удивлен, чувствуя гнев и раздражение ученика. Даже когда к этому примешалась ненависть, Плэгас не обратил внимания, решив, что Сидиус закономерно зол на него. Но когда он почувствовал чужие отчаяние и боль, решил вмешаться. Мало ли, куда ученик забрел в медитации или желании забраться куда-нибудь, где его не скоро найдут. Но чего Плэгас не ожидал, так это застать Сидиуса в его комнате, сидящего на кровати и методично избивающего себя. 

— Сидиус, — муун подошел к ученику и осторожно позвал его, одновременно с этим забирая из ослабших пальцев импровизированную плеть.

— Сидиус, — с чуть большим нажимом повторил он, больше не удерживая Сидиуса Силой. Тот вместо ответа резко отполз на другой край кровати, обхватив себя руками. Плэгаса обдало волной чужого страха. 

— Я не причиню тебе вред, — он отложил в сторону цепочки со следами крови. — Твоя спина…ее требуется обработать.

— Я не хрустальный! — оскалился на предложение Сидиус.

— Не хрустальный, — согласился с ним Плэгас, — но нам не нужны твои бессмысленные травмы. 

— Выходит, я совершенно никчемный, — со смешком произнес Сидиус и поднял взгляд на мууна. 

— Станешь таким, если продолжишь травмировать себя, — осадил его Плэгас, придвинувшись ближе. — Не знаю, как давно ты завел эту привычку, но сегодня был последний раз, Сидиус. Я не хочу, чтобы ты уничтожал себя.

Сидиус в ответ только пожал плечами и позволил мууну притянуть себя в объятия.


End file.
